For Sakura
by Ashley Chen16
Summary: Dia berubah menjadi dingin sejak dua hari yang lalu. Mengabaikan dan mendiamkan Sasuke yang berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura? #HappyBirthdayFI2019


Di liriknya arloji yang ada di tangan kirinya, lalu matanya kembali mengawasi gadis itu yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. Sesekali tawanya meluncur dengan renyah dan wajahnya berbinar. Entah apa yang dua gadis itu bicarakan hingga mereka larut dalam obrolan selama hampir satu jam.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya dengan tenang setelah gadis berambut indigo itu pergi dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, berpikir bahwa gadis itu mau berbicara dengannya. Namun, Sakura hanya menatapnya sebentar dan pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun. Menghilang di balik pintu lift yang tertutup menuju lantai dasar.

"Wah, tumben sekali kau di abaikan," Naruto tiba-tiba datang merangkul Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia bersikap begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sikap dinginnya di mulai dua hari yang lalu." Sasuke menatap meja kerja Sakura dengan hampa.

Melepaskan rangkulannya, Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berpikir. "Aneh. Ulang tahunnya dua hari yang lalu kan?"

Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke melotot tak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda," Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Jangan-jangan kau lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya? Kau tahu, itu hal yang sangat penting untuknya."

"Aku benar-benar lupa!" Frustasi Sasuke.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Menyadari kebodohannya yang lupa dengan ulang tahun kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa, padahal dua hari yang lalu adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura? Hari yang begitu penting di hidupnya. Dan Sasuke sudah menghancurkannya karena lupa mengucapkannya.

"Sakura pasti membenciku." Sasuke menghela napasnya pasrah. Bahunya merosot.

"Sudah pasti Sakura membencimu." Naruto mengusap punggung Sasuke kasihan. "Jika kau memberikan hadiah yang bagus untuk menebusnya, Sakura tidak akan membencimu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan kulakukan sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke yakin. Tapi seketika ia berubah lesu. "Itu tidak mungkin. Aku harus menyelesaikan laporan keuanganku atau Nyonya Tsunade akan memecatku."

"Tidak masalah! Aku akan membantumu kawan." Naruto menyengir lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Lagi pula aku sudah tidak sengaja menghilangkan file laporan keuanganmu, jadi aku akan menebusnya sekarang."

"Apa!" Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Naruto kasar. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah. "Jadi kau yang menghilangkannya? Kau tahu kan aku harus memberikan laporannya pada Nyonya Tsunade hari ini!"

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja tadi karena meminjam laptopmu untuk membuka _flashdisk_ku." Naruto tersenyum kaku dan tergagap karena tatapan maut Sasuke. "Tenanglah, lagi pula aku akan menebusnya dengan membantumu. Kau selesaikan saja laporan keuanganmu, biar aku yang mengurus hadiah untuk Sakura."

"Naruto!"

"Percayalah padaku, aku jamin Sakura akan memaafkanmu. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti apa yang aku katakan."

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan kerah kemeja Naruto, membuat pria kuning itu sedikit terbatuk dan bisa bernapas lega kembali. Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke keras, membisikkan sesuatu padanya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian yang mulai melamun.

Awas saja jika Naruto malah berubah merecokinya. Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan menyuruhnya membuatkan laporan keuangannya selama satu tahun penuh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

.

Rate : T

.

A Story by Gussion10

.

Warning : Typo, OOC, and many more

.

Genre : Romance, Comedy?

.

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

To Sakura

**One Shoot**

* * *

.

.

Don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah ia mengetuk sebanyak enam kali, pintu berwarna cokelat itu terbuka. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang menatapnya terkejut luar biasa. Bahkan gadis itu tidak berkedip, malah memandang Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut dengan piyama tidur bergambar beruang.

"Siapa Sakura?" Mebuki datang dengan pakaian rumahan dan ikut menatap terkejut ke arah pintu. "Sasuke? Ada apa kau kemari? Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika Sasuke akan datang? Kalau Ibu tahu kita bisa makan malam bersama tadi."

Sakura menatap Mebuki yang terlihat kesal. "Aku ju-"

"Aku datang kemari karena kami ada janji." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura dengan cepat. "Malam ini sebenarnya kami akan pergi untuk _hanami_."

"Ha?" Sakura melongo. Kapan ia membuat janji seperti itu?

"Tunggu," Mebuki menatap Sakura yang diam. "Sakura, bukankah kau bilang kau sudah merayakan _hanami_ bersama Sasuke saat hari ulang tahunmu kemarin?"

Sekarang Sasuke yang melongo mendengar pertanyaan Mebuki. Apa Sakura berbohong pada Ibunya? Sasuke bahkan lupa hari ulang tahunnya dan malah sibuk di kantor.

"A-aa, iya." Jawab Sakura tergagap.

"Kami akan melakukannya lagi Ibu." Sahut Sasuke. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan lembut. "Bagaimana sih, sayang. Kenapa kau bisa lupa?"

Sakura melotot atas aksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengacak rambutnya asal. Tangannya menepis tangan Sasuke keras. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

"Iya! Aku akan segera mengganti pakaianku!" Teriaknya dan pergi menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak tadi hanya wajah datar yang di tunjukkan oleh sakura. Diam-diam Sasuke melamun, memikirkan perkataan Mebuki tadi. Tentang Sakura yang merayakan _hanami_ sekaligus ulang tahunnya bersamanya kemarin. Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan dan mendongak.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Taman Ueno, di Tokyo. Lentera dan lampu yang di pasang di sekitaran pohon bunga sakura, menambah indahnya langit malam dengan warna pink bunga sakura yang terpantul lampu. Sungguh, ini sangat romantis. Tapi sayang karena Sakura terlihat tidak menikmatanya. Terbukti sejak tadi Sakura memilih diam saja dan mengabaikan Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei kalian!"

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. "Apa yang kau- maksudku kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Menikmati _hanami_ tentunya." Naruto menyengir lebar, menggandeng tangan Hinata yang tersenyum malu.

"Naruto! Kau!" Sasuke mendesis membuat Naruto menatap ngeri.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita mencari sebuah kedai? Aku sangat lapar. Ayo _Hime_! Kalian juga ikut ya, aku yang traktir malam ini."

Dengusan kasar Sasuke meluncur setelah Naruto pergi dengan cepat. Yang ingin berbaikan adalah dirinya dengan Sakura, tapi kenapa Naruto dan Hinata juga ikut? Apa mereka ikut memeriahkan?

"Sudahlah, ikut saja."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya, ia pun mengikuti. Berjalan di belakang Sakura dengan diam. Mereka menemukan Naruto yang duduk di salah satu kedai yang cukup ramai sambil melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat jika mereka harus kemari. Sasuke pun menurut dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"_Hime_, rambutmu," Naruto membersihkan rambut Hinata yang terdapat beberapa bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Setelah itu Naruto mengusap rambutnya lembut. "Kau memang cantik dengan bunga itu di atas rambutmu, tapi rambutmu bisa kotor."

Sasuke mendelik mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Adakah yang bisa menyumpal mulutnya?"

"Kenapa? Setidaknya dia baik dan perhatian." Balas Sakura sambil bersedekap.

Naruto terperangah menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling tatap. "Kalian mulai bicara lagi. Hebat!"

"Diam!"

Naruto bungkam saat Sasuke dan Sakura berbicara dengan ketus secara bersamaan. Ia menciut, melihat tatapan tajam dari kedua sahabatnya membuatnya takut. Lalu seorang pelayan wanita datang dengan nampan di tangannya ke arah meja mereka, menaruh empat buah mangkuk yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

"Ramen? Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka ramen." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kau tidak suka ramen, tapi setidaknya kau bisa menelannya. Makanlah." Suruh Naruto yang mulai memakan ramen miliknya.

Sasuke pun pasrah saja dan mulai memakannya. Memang salah meminta bantuan pada Naruto. Ia benar-benar akan menyuruh pria kuning itu membuat laporan keuangannya selama satu tahun penuh.

"Sakura, kenapa tidak di makan?"

Suara Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya. Sakura hanya mengaduk-aduk ramennya tanpa berniat memakannya. Wajahnyapun terlihat datar tanpa eskpresi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak lapar, aku sudah makan sebelumnya di rumah tadi." Ucap Sakura menghentikan tangannya mengaduk. Ia berdiri dan tersenyum tipis.

"Setidaknya makanlah sedikit saja, Sakura. Sayang sekali jika tidak di makan padahal aku sudah membelikannya untukmu." Bujuk Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng. "Maaf ya, Naruto. Lain kali aku akan mengganti traktiranmu ini. Aku mau pulang, Ibuku tadi menelpon. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih duduk di tempatnya ikut berdiri. Kembali memberikan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau tahu, kau payah!"

"Hei, aku tidak begitu!" Balas Naruto tak terima. "Cepat kejar Sakura, dan datanglah ke Sungai Shinobazu di dekat sini."

Sasuke berdecih dan menurut saja. Ia berlari mengejar Sakura yang berjalan dengan cepat. Melihat Sakura yang hendak ke luar dari Taman Ueno, Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan cepat. "Sakura, tunggu!"

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Jawabnya ketus. Di tepisnya kasar tangan Sasuke. Sakura bersedekap.

Sasuke yang hendak menjawab merasa bingung. "Aku ... " Apa yang harus ia jawab. "Sebelum kita pergi bagaimana jika kita ke Sungai Shinobazu di sini?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hanya itu?"

"Y-ya. Ayo!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan menuju Sungai Shinobazu. Tak ada penolakan dari Sakura, gadis itu hanya diam dan menurut saja. Memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang. Mereka berdua sampai di Sungai Shinobazu. Saat Sasuke menginjakkan tempat itu, ia terperangah. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Sungai Shinobazu terlihat indah di malam hari, di terangi oleh beberapa lampion yang tergantung di pohon sakura. Sakura berjalan mendekati pinggir sungai, kemudian terkagum saat melihat gambar berbentuk hati dan tulisan selamat ulang tahun yang menyala di atas sungai tersebut.

Sasuke pun sama terkagumnya. Suasana di sini begitu romantis, tidak ada siapapun di sini kecuali dirinya dan Sakura. Apa Naruto yang melakukan semua ini? Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdenting, Sasuke mengambilnya di saku celananya dan membukanya.

_**From : ****Naruto**_

_Lihatkah ke bawah kakimu._

Sasuke reflek menunduk menatap kakinya. Ia cukup terkejut menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Diambilnya kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Seketika matanya melebar. Ini adalah cincin yang ingin ia berikan pada Sakura kemarin. Sasuke tadi sudah mencarinya di tasnya tapi tidak ketemu. Ia pikir cincinnya hilang, ternyata ada ada di sini.

Sasuke tersadar. Kemudian ia berdecak sebal. "Naruto _ba_\--"

**Greppp!**

"Terima kasih!"

Sasuke sedikit terhuyung ke belakang saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Terdengar suara isakan kecil dari mulut Sakura.

"Maaf," pelan Sakura. "Maaf karena aku mengabaikanmu dan mendiamkanmu."

"Tidak, bukan salahmu." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Di tatapnya wajah itu yang berair. "Maaf jika aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu dua hari yang lalu. Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Kau tahu aku menunggu ucapanmu sepanjang hari. Berharap kau yang akan mengatakannya pertama kali! Tapi kau malah biasa saja, sibuk!" Bentak Sakura keras. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Sakura terkesikap saat tiba-tiba tangannya di genggam erat. Matanya menatap Sasuke yang berlutut dengan satu kakinya, lalu tangannya yang lain memegang benda yang semakin membuatnya terkejut.

"Maaf jika aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu, aku tidak bermaksud begitu," ucap Sasuke. "Tapi yang aku lakukan ini tulus. Tidak ada yang spesial di sini, tidak ada acara makan malam mewah, tidak ada saksi--"

"Ya!" Sakura menjawab cepat sebelum Sasuke bertanya. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung meneruskam ucapannya, "Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan selanjutnya. Teman-teman di kantor sudah memberitahuku sebelumnya bahwa mereka melihatmu merencanakan lamaran ini untukku, berlutut dengan dengan satu kaki di hadapanku. Membuat aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku belum bertanya padamu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Baiklah, katakan sekarang juga." Senyum Sakura mengembang sempurna.

"Menikahlah denganku, Nona." Sasuke tersenyum miring. Mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura menyambutnya uluran tanagn Sasuke. "Dengan senang hati, Tuan."

Cincin itu terpasang dengan indah di jari Sakura. Sakura mengangkat tangannya di udara dan menatapnya, cahaya lampion membuat cincinnya bersinar. Lalu Sakura menoleh ke samping tepat di mana Sungai Shinobazu berada. Saat kembang api muncul menambah indahnya langit, Sakura berjalan menuju pinggir sungai dengan ceria. Ia menatap takjub ke arah kembang api itu yang bersinar di langit.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura!"

Sakura terperangah saat tiba-tiba Naruto dan Hinata datang dengan kue ulang tahun di tangannya. Di tatapnya Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura tersenyum bahagia dan mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya haru.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya. Tapi sebelumnya buatlah permohonanmu dulu."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya, menaruh kedua tangannya di atas dadanya dan berdoa untuk dirinya. Mengucapkan harapan yang semoga saja terkabul di tahun ini. Lalu di tiupnya lilin itu.

"Berbahagialah Sakura!" Seru Naruto dan Hinata senang.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Terima kasih. Aku menyukainya."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya, Sakura."

Dan Sakura tersipu saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya erat, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

**~End~**

**Hai, ini adalah one shoot pertamaku. Semoga kalian yang membaca menikmatinya. Cerita ini di buat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Event Fanfiction Indonesia. Selamat ulang tahun Fanfiction Indonesia**

**Jika kalian berminat, kalian bisa bergabung ke grup Fanfiction Indonesia. Di sana banyak event dan pembahasan yang seru. Kita juga bisa saling _share _cerita.**

**Jika kalian berminat untuk bergabung, silakan PM Eins-Zwei.**

**Sampai jumpa!**

**_Terima kasih sudah datang membaca. Sekian,_**

**_Gussion10_**


End file.
